harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Noc Duchów
Noc Duchów (ang. Halloween – All Hallows Eve) — coroczne święto obchodzone w Hogwarcie w dniu 31 października. W Wielkiej Sali ma miejsce uroczysta kolacja z udziałem wszystkich uczniów i profesorów. Tej nocy ma miejsce śmierć rodziców Harry'ego Pottera z rąk Voldemorta i nieoczekiwany upadek potęgi Czarnego Pana - koniec Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. Przez kilka kolejnych lat nauki Harry'ego w Hogwarcie, tej nocy mają miejsce niecodzienne wydarzenia z jego udziałem. Opis Obchody tej uroczystości były jedną z tradycji Hogwartu. Noc Duchów odbywała się w Wielkiej Sali, która była udekorowana w dyniowe lampiony oraz nietoperze. Serwowano między innymi pyszne dyniowe paszteciki, torty, ciasta i najróżniejsze magiczne słodycze. Uroczystość ta miała charakter bardziej wykwintny, ponieważ serwowane jedzenie było bardziej wyszukane od tego, które mieszkańcy zamku jedli na co dzień. Pod koniec uroczystości duchy Hogwartu urządzały przedstawienie. Na tą uroczystość Rubeus Hagrid corocznie przynosił do Wielkiej Sali ogromne dynie, powiększone za pomocą Zaklęcia Żarłoczności. Historia Egzekucja i śmierć Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka (1492) mały|Prawie Bezgłowy Nick|213x213px W Noc Duchów tego roku odbywa się egzekucja na Sir Nicholasie de Mimsy-Porpington. Kat nie zdołał odciąć mu głowy za pomocą tępego topora, mimo, że próbował, aż 45 razy. Na skutek odniesionych ran, Nick zmarł. Stąd przydomek Sir Nicholasa - Prawie Bezgłowy Nick. Po śmierci sir Nicholas stał się rezydentem Hogwartu. Harry zaprzyjaźnia się z nim w pierwszym roku swej nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Przez kolejne lata Harry i większość uczniów okazywali mu dużo sympatii. Skutkiem przyjaznych relacji Harry'ego z Nickiem, było zaproszenie go w 1992 r. na przyjęcie w 500-tną rocznicę swej śmierci. Atak w Dolinie Godryka i upadek Voldemorta (1981) lewo|190px Dla całego życia Harry'ego Pottera jest to kluczowa data, która zaważyła na całym jego późniejszym życiu. Wieczorem 31 października 1981 roku, do domu Potterów w Dolinie Godryka przybywa Lord Voldemort, w celu zabicia ich synka Harry'ego, który zgodnie z przepowiednią, może zagrozić jego wielkiej mocy. W obronie małego Harry'ego stają jego rodzice - James bez różdżki, którego Voldemort z łatwością zabija. Gdy chce zabić chłopca, jego mama Lily zasłania go własnym ciałem również ginąc. Gdy Voldemort próbuje zabić chłopca, zaklęcie Avada Kedavra odbija się od dziecka i rykoszetem unicestwia Czarnego Pana. Chłopiec przeżywa mordercze zaklęcie, którego śladem pozostanie blizna na jego czole w kształcie błyskawicy. Voldemort traci ciało, ale jego dusza nie umiera ostatecznie (jej cząstka wczepia się w jedyną żywą istotę w pokoju - w czoło chłopca) chroniona przez horkruksy, stworzone wcześniej przez Voldemorta. Prawdopodobnie tej samej nocy, już po ataku Voldemorta zjawia się tu Severus Snape i odkrywa dzieło zniszczenia Czarnego Pana. Na widok martwej Lily Potter, Snape wpada w rozpacz - to on wyjawił Voldemortowi treść podsłuchanej przepowiedni i sprowokował go do działania. Jeszcze tej samej nocy Hagrid na polecenie Dubmledore'a zabiera chłopca z Doliny Godryka na motocyklu Syriusza Blacka (ojciec chrzestny także pojawia się w domu Potterów tej nocy, już po ataku) i umieszcza go pod opieką Dursleyów w ich domu w Little Winging. Nad ranem 1 listopada zawiniątko z małym Harrym zostaje podrzucone pod drzwi domu Dursleyów razem z listem od Dumbledore'a. Koniec Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów mały|345x345px|Voldemort rzuca zaklęcie Avada Kedavra w domu PotterówW świecie czarodziejów data 31 października 1981 r. miała odtąd wielkie znaczenie. Oznaczała pokonanie Voldemorta (wielu myślało, że zginął i zniknął na zawsze) i zakończenie Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. Na wieść o tym, że Voldemort został pokonany przez Harry'ego Pottera, w społeczności czarodziejów zapanowała nieopisana radość. Wydarzenie to przyniosło Harry'emu sławę i jest kojarzona także z tym, że 31 października 1981 r. po raz pierwszy ktoś przeżył zaklęcie Avada Kedavra - i był to właśnie Harry. Paradoksalnie, dla Harry'ego będzie to data bardzo dla niego smutna, gdy dowie się prawdy o tym, że jest czarodziejem i jak zginęli jego rodzice. Pokonanie trolla w Łazience Dziewcząt (1991) W Noc Duchów, w trakcie odbywającej się corocznej uczty, profesor Kwiryniusz Quirrell wpada do Wielkiej Sali i oznajmia, że w lochach Hogwartu grasuje troll. Są na niej obecni - Harry i Ron. Hermiona nie jest obecna w Wielkiej Sali. Uczta zostaje przerwania i wszyscy uczniowie udają się do swoich pokoi wspólnych. Harry oraz Ron biegną odnaleźć Hermionę, która siedzi w łazience dla dziewcząt i nie wie o niebezpieczeństwie ze strony trolla. Chłopcy docierają do łazienki w momencie gdy ten atakuje Hermionę. Bronią swej przyjaciółki i wspólnymi siłami udaje im się unieszkodliwić trola za pomocą zaklęcia Wingardium Leviosa - wielka maczuga uniosła się i opadła wprost na głowę stwora, który ogłuszony upadł na ziemię. Przyjęcie Duchów i Otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic (1992) mały|298x298px|[[Przyjęcie w 500-tną rocznicę śmierci Sir Nicholasa|Przyjęcie w rocznicę śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka]] Jak co roku w Hogwarcie odbywała się uczta w Noc Duchów. Jednak Harry z Ronem i Hermioną nie idą na ucztę do Wielkiej Sali, ale na przyjęcie duchów w rocznicę śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, na które duch osobiście zaprosił Harry'ego.. Impreza odbywa się w lochach. Na przyjęciu pojawia się wiele duchów, min. sir Patryk grający z innymi w hokeja własną głową. Pojawienie się Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół na balu, wywołuje duże wzruszenie u Bezgłowego Nicka (pojawienie się żywych istot, było dla ducha wyróżnieniem). Ron zauważa, że na przyjęciu nie ma nic do jedzenia dla żyjących - tort i pozostałe dania wyglądają na zgniłe. Po pewnym czasie uczniowie wychodzą i do uszu Harry'ego dociera dziwny jazgot. Przez ściany szkoły wychwytuje nieznany głos i złowieszcze słowa: "rozerwę....rozszarpię....zabiję..... Czuję krew". Biegną w ślad za źródłem głosu, który dochodzi ze ścian korytarzy Hogwartu. Docierają na korytarz na drugim piętrze, gdzie widzą spetryfikowaną Panią Norris - kota należącego do Argusa Filcha oraz czerwony napis na ścianie: „KOMNATA TAJEMNIC ZOSTAŁA OTWARTA. STRZEŻCIE SIĘ, WROGOWIE DZIEDZICA”. lewo|210px|Harry i Finch pod wypisanym na czerwono ostrzeżeniem o ponownym otwarciu Komnaty Tajemnic Chwilę po nich na miejscu zjawiają się tu uczniowie wracający z uczty i widzą trójkę Gryfonów i nieruchomego kota zwisającego głową do dołu ze ściany (przywiązany do świecznika za ogon). Pojawia się również woźny - Argus Filch i na widok spetryfikowanej Pani Norris wpada w rozpacz (myśli, że kot nie żyje). Obwinia za całe zajście Harry'ego. Malfoy na widok napisu i spetryfikowanego kota, zwraca się do Hermiony - "Ty będziesz następna szlamo". Dumbledore zabiera trójkę Gryfonów do swego gabinetu w celu ich przesłuchania i wytłumaczenia przez nich swej nieobecności na uroczystości w Wielkiej Sali. Tam, w otoczeniu innych profesorów, Harry i jego przyjaciele opowiadają, że byli tego wieczoru na przyjęciu u Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka w lochach i potem chcieli pójść spać, bo byli zmęczeni (Harry przemilcza fakt, że słyszał głosy ze ściany, które doprowadziły go na miejsce) i natknęli się na napis. Snape im nie wierzy. Tajemnicza sprawa wypadku w szkole nie zostaje rozwikłana. Dumbledore wyjaśnia, że uczniowie drugiego roku nie mogli spetryfikować Pani Norris - wymaga to znajomości zaawansowanej Czarnej Magii. Dumbledore czuje, że Harry nie powiedział mu wszystkiego. Uczniowie, z braku dowodów ich winy, zostają puszczeni wolno. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wracają przed północą do domu wspólnego Gryfonów. Harry wyjawia Ronowi, że słyszał dziwne głosy. Na skutek wydarzenia w Noc Duchów (spetryfikowanej Pani Norris) na Harry'ego pada podejrzenie, że jest dziedzicem Slytherina, który otworzył komnatę. Chociaż jego przyjaciele wiedzą, że to nie on - Ron i Hermiona towarzyszyli mu na przyjęciu duchów - to jednak część uczniów podejrzewa go o atak i wykonanie napisu na ścianie -niedługo potem usłyszą, że mówi on mową wężów (pojedynek z Draco Malfoyem w Klubie Pojedynków i poskromienie węża''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), ''Klub pojedynków). Dopiero później wyjaśni się, że to Ginny pod wpływem dziennika Toma Riddle'a, w stanie niepoczytalności (w transie) namalowała napis i ponownie otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic. Atak Syriusza Blacka (1993) mały|295px|Profesorowie i uczniowie zebrani przed zniszczonym obrazem Grubej Damy|lewo Wszyscy mieszkańcy Hogwartu są zgromadzeni w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie odbywa się uczta. Po jej zakończeniu uczniowie powracają do swoich pokoi wspólnych. Jednak przy wejściu do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru dostrzegają uszkodzony portret Grubej Damy, która została zaatakowana przez Syriusza Blacka. Ojciec Chrzestny Harry'ego zakradł się do zamku, żeby zabić Petera Pettigrew. Nie udaje mu się jednak dostać do domu wspólnego Gryfonów, ponieważ Gruba Dama z obrazu nie wpuszcza go do środka (Syriusz nie zna hasła) i Black niszczy w złości obraz. Na skutek ataku, wszyscy uczniowie spędzają tę noc w Wielkiej Sali, a nauczyciele zajmują się poszukiwaniami Syriusza. Harry jako czwarty uczestnik Turnieju Trójmagicznego (1994) W Noc Duchów 1994 roku ma miejsce losowanie trójki uczniów, którzy wezmą udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Czara ognia ma wybrać po jednym przedstawicielu z każdej szkoły: Hogwartu, Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. Może tego dokonać z pośród uczniów, którzy wrzucili wcześniej kartkę ze swoim nazwiskiem i spełniających wymogi (byli to najbardziej uzdolnieni uczniowie swych szkół oraz spełniający wymóg wieku). Czara ognia dokonuje wyboru, wypluwając z siebie kartki z nazwiskami wybranków: Durmstrang reprezentować będzie: Wiktor Krum, Beauxbatons - Fleur Delacour, a Hogwart przez ucznia Hufflepuff - Cedrika Diggory'ego. Losowanie przebiega w uroczystej atmosferze, gdy profesor Dumbledore ogłasza nazwiska kolejnych uczniów - na sali są obecni uczniowie wszystkich roczników i profesorów. Gdy wydaje się, że znane są wszystkie nazwiska tegorocznego turnieju, z Czary Ognia wypada kartka z nazwiskiem ostatniego z jej uczestników. Jest nim nieoczekiwanie Harry Potter - uczeń młodszy od pozostałych i drugi reprezentant Hogwartu - co pierwotnie było zakazane. Harry zdezorientowany tym, co się dzieje, udaje się za pozostałymi uczniami w atmosferze ogólnego zaskoczenia i konsternacji.https://www.pottermore.com/features/some-of-our-favourite-halloween-moments mały|295px|Czara wybiera reprezentantów szkół, przy niej dyrektor Hogwartu, [[Albus Dumbledore]] Ani sam Harry, ani profesorowie nie są w stanie wytłumaczyć kto wrzucił kartkę z jego nazwiskiem do Czary Ognia. Po krótkiej naradzie profesorów, zapada decyzja, że Harry Potter weźmie udział w turnieju. Nie wolno im się sprzeciwić wyborowi Czary. Przeklęte Dziecko i podróż w czasie (z 2020 do 1981 r.) Tło zdarzenia Albus Potter i Scorpius Malfoy w 2020 roku udają się razem w przeszłość, do roku 1981. Podążają w ślad za Delphini - córką Czarnego Pana, by przeszkodzić jej w planach zmiany przeszłości: zmiany biegu zdarzeń i uchronienia Voldemorta przed załamaniem jego potęgi 1981 roku (Chce odwieść Czarnego Pana od zabicia Harry'ego Pottera). Na dzień przed Nocą Duchów, dwaj uczniowie zjawiają się w Dolinie Godryka i "wysyłają" wiadomość do przyszłości, by ich rodzice przybyli im z pomocą. Albus wpada na pomysł wypalenia kilku słów na kocu, który należał do jego ojca: "Tato. Pomocy. Dolina Godryka. 31.10.81". Noc Duchów Harry odczytuje wiadomość 31 października 2020 r. (w rzeczywistości równległej) w Noc Duchów i przenosi się w czasie do Doliny Godryka z pomocą zmieniacza czasu należącego do rodziny Malfoyów. Towarzyszą mu: Draco Malfoy, Hermiona i Ron Weasleyowie i Ginny. Dołączają do swych synów i postanawiają ukryć się w Kościele św. Hieronima i czekać na pojawienie się Wróżebnika - Delphi - tej nocy Voldemort przybędzie by zabić małego Harry'ego. Dorosły Harry zostaje zamieniony przez innych w Voldemorta z pomocą transmutacji, by zwabić do siebie jego córkę - Delphini. Gdy wychodzi z kościoła zmierzając do domu Potterów, podchodzi do niego Delphini. Voldemort - Harry zwabia ją do wnętrza kościoła (inni się ukrywają) Po krótkiej rozmowie, w której przemawia do Harry'ego - Voldemorta w mowie wężów, dziewczyna orientuje się, że to nie prawdziwy Voldemort (Harry odzyskuje swój własny wygląd) i w kościele dochodzi do walki, którą początkowo Wróżebnik wygrywa: barykaduje drzwi i pozostali czarodzieje nie mogą pomóc Harry'emu. Drobnemu Albusowi udaje się przecisnąć do środka przez otwór w podłodze - dołącza do taty i otwiera drzwi dla innych, którzy przychodzą z pomocą Harry'emu. W walce z grupą czarodziejów Delphini nie ma szans i zostaje pojmana. Nie może zaingerować w czas i ostrzec Voldemorta. Powietrze przeszywa syk "Harrrry Potter" zwiastujący nadejście Czarnego Pana. W tle rozgrywa się dramat z nocy 31 października 1981 roku. Voldemort przybywa do domu nieświadomych niebezpieczeństwa Potterów i zabija kolejno: nieuzbrojonego Jamesa i Lily. Następnie unicestwia siebie od własnego śmiertelnego zaklęcia, które odbija się od Harry'ego - niemowlęcia i trafia w niego. Z ukrycia, dorosły Harry trzymany za ręce przez swojego syna i żonę, przygląda się scenie. Podróż w czasie i pokonanie Wróżebnika - Delphini, pomaga rodzinie Potterów znów się do siebie zbliżyć, podobnie jak Scorpiusowi i jego tacie Draco Malfoyowi. Wracają do 2020 roku, gdzie Albus i Scorpius są uczniami. Przepowiednia o odrodzeniu Voldemorta przez zmianę przeszłości nie sprawdza się. Świat wraca do normy. Etymologia i dawne znaczenie święta Noc duchów to po angielsku All Hallows Eve. Zostało ono skrócone do jednego słowa: Halloween. * Halloween można tłumaczyć jako Wigilię Wszystkich Świętych czyli właśnie: All Hallows Eve. * all z angielskiego oznacza wszyscy. * hallow z ang. to święty. * hollow z angielskiego znaczy pusty, wydrążony, płytki, dół. Występuje tu bliskość brzmieniowa ze słowem hallow. * eve z angielskiego oznacza wieczór, wigilia. Pierwotne znaczenie i pochodzenie święta Halloween mały|278x278px * W kulturze celtyckiej święto to nosiło nazwę ''Samhainhttps://www.pottermore.com/features/some-of-our-favourite-halloween-moments' 'i oznaczało koniec lata (żniw i plonów) i początek zimy. ''31 października to w kalendarzu celtyckim data kończąca rok i początek zimy. Halloween czyli "Wigilia wszystkich świętych (zmarłych)" było świętem, podczas którego wierzono, że na ulice wychodziły nocą duchy umarłych. Zwyczaj przebierania się ludzi i wychodzenia na ulicę brał się z wiary, że w przebraniu duchy nas nie rozpoznają - traktując jak innych umarłych - i nie zrobią nam krzywdy. Głównym powodem przebierania się, było uniknięcie ataku ze strony umarłych, których ówcześni ludzie bardzo się obawiali. Być może stawiane przy wejściach domów dynie z wyciętymi podobiznami masek i twarzy, miały także odstraszać lub oswajać duchy. Upiorne podobizny twarzy wycięte z dyni i zapaloną w środku świeczką (lampiony) mają związek z legendą o "uszczypliwym Jaśku" ("jack o latern") - pijaku i krętaczu, który przechytrzył szatana i po śmierci nie dostał się ani do nieba ani do piekła, a jego dusza włóczyła się za karę po ziemi. W wigilię święta zmarłych ma on za karę powracać na ziemię i straszyć grzeszników, by się nawrócili. Dynia ma go uosabiać (ang. hollow - wydrążona) - stawiana przed domem informuje duchy, że ludzie wiedzą o swych grzechach i nie trzeba ich straszyć. Tradycję związaną z Halloween przywiedli do Ameryki imigranci z Irlandii (Europy) w XIX wieku, gdzie w zlaicyzowanej formie (pozbawionej religijnych tradycji i znaczeń) przetrwało ono do dziś jako maskarada. W takiej formie trafiło ono także do Polski, gdzie zdobywa obecnie dużą popularność. W noc Halloween- dzieci i dorośli przebierają się w różne postaci bohaterów na wzór dawnej tradycji i nawiedzają domy obcych wypowiadając znaną formułkę: "cukierek albo psikus". Ciekawostki mały|300px|Wielka Sala udekorowana dyniami w Noc Duchów * Noc Duchów jest jednym z trzech świąt z tradycji mugoli, które J.K. Rowling przeniosła do serii. Poza Hallowee''n znalazło się w nim: ''Boże Narodzenie (obdarowywanie prezentami, składanie życzeń) i Wielkanoc. Noc Duchów i Boże Narodzenie jest bardzo wiernie odtworzone w serii, Wielkanoc to bardziej kilkudniowy odpoczynek (ferie) dla uczniów. Noc Duchów ma charakter karnawałowy - Wielka Sala jest wtedy przyozdobiona maskami z dyni i odbywa się uroczysta uczta. * Wyrażenie Insygnia Śmierci ''(''ang. Deathly Hallows) związane z magicznymi przedmiotami o wyjątkowych właściwościach, mogącymi pomóc pokonać śmierć, zawiera w sobie ten sam człon co angielska nazwa Nocy Duchów: Halloween (ang. Hallow). Duże znaczenie ma tu także miejsce ukrywania się i śmierci rodziców Harry'ego w Noc Duchów, Dolina Godryka (ang. Goddrick's Hollow) - wszystkie te wyrażenia mają związek ze śmiercią i istnieją ze sobą w silnym związku brzmieniowym i znaczeniowym. Wydarzenia z serii związane z Doliną Godryka ( osada zamieszała przez stare rody czarodziejskie) i mające miejsce w Noc duchów, odgrywają ogromną rolę w życiu Harry'ego: śmierć rodziców, powrót do Doliny Godryka - walka z Nagini, wypadki do jakich dochodzi w Noc Duchów w Hogwarcie - przejawy obecności w szkole Czarnego Pana.mały|215px|Egazekucja Sir Nicholasa - inscenizacja podczas uczty w Noc Duchów, w Hogwarcie * W czasie nauki Harry'ego w Hogwarcie, podczas corocznej uczty odbywającej się w Wielkiej Sali, duchy inscenizowały różne wydarzenia, w tym także egzekucję Sir Nicholasa, który zginął tego dnia w 1492 roku. Odbywało się to w obecności uczniów i nauczycieli, w specjalnie udekorowanej na tę okazję Wielkiej Sali. * Co roku, od 1991 do 1994 roku mają tam miejsce niecodzienne wydarzenia w Noc Duchów. W 1991 - wpuszczenie Trola do szkoły przez Quirella i zwycięska z nim walka Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony. W roku 1992, otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic i atak Bazyliszka (spetryfikowanie Pani Norris). W 1993 r - uważany przez wszystkich za śmierciożercę i zdrajcę Syriusz Black próbuje wtargnąć do Domu Wspólnego Gryffindoru i niszczy obraz Grubej Damy. A w 1994 – Bartemiusz Crouch Jr pod postacią Alastora Moody'ego doprowadza do udziału Harry'ego w Turnieju Trójmagicznym (to on wrzucił kartkę z jego nazwiskiem i zaczarował Czarę), w konsekwencji czego, chłopiec staje później przed Voldemortem na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton i bierze udział w jego odrodzeniu, omal nie ginąc. mały|230px|Snape przed domem Potterów, niedługo po wypadku w nocy 31.10.1981 r. * W filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga, we wspomnieniach Snape'a, widać, że nocą 31 października 1981 roku odkrywa on martwych rodziców Harry'ego jako pierwszy. Wpada w rozpacz na widok martwej Lily, a z tyłu wciąż płacze Harry (Hagrid więc jeszcze nie przybył na miejsce zdarzenia). Trudno powiedzieć czy rzeczywiście był on pierwszą osobą, która zjawiła się w domu Potterów - książka o tym nie wspomina. Ponieważ Snape był szczególnie przejęty bezpieczeństwem Lily, bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że zjawił się w ich domu niedługo po ataku. * W wierzeniach celtyckich Noc Duchów oznaczała moment, gdy Pan ciemności (śmierci i zimy) przejmował kontrolę nad światłem (okresem lata i życia). Jest to ciekawa analogia z Czarnym Panem, który tej nocy dokonał ataku w Dolinie Godryka w 1981 roku i później wielokrotnie objawiał się w tą datę. Voldemort sam siebie określał Panem Śmierci - tym, od którego zależy czyjeś życie i śmierć. * Wydarzenie z 31 października 1991 roku, gdy Hermiona, Ron i Harry pokonują trolla, to pierwsza wspólnie przez nich przeżyta przygoda i zapoczątkowanie Trio. mały|205px|31.10.1981 - Snape w domu Potterów, po ataku Voldemorta - być może ta scena wcale nie miała miejsca. * W Harrym Potterze i Przeklętym Dziecku Hermiona i Harry ponownie przybywają wspólnie do Doliny Godryka w Noc Duchów, już jako dorośli. Chwilę po przeniesieniu w czasie Hermiona mówi: "Dolina Godryka, to chyba ze dwadzieścia lat". ''Pierwszy raz trafili tu wspólnie w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia w 1997 roku (za pomocą Eliksiru wielosokowego udawali mugoli), teraz przenieśli się tam z roku 2020. Będzie to więc niecałe 23 lata, gdy ponownie zjawiają się tu razem. * Opisane w ''Dziadach cz. 2 Adama Mickiewicza obrzędy z udziałem duchów (przybywanie na ucztę duchów, błąkających się po świecie) jest znanym w tradycji ludowej świętem związanym z przesileniem zimowym. Można znaleźć w nim wiele podobieństw do Halloween, w jego dawnej postaci. Dziady odbywały się w Polsce nocą, z 1-2 na listopada. Przynoszone na ucztę (Dziadów) jedzenie, miało być zabezpieczeniem dla ludzi, by duchy, które nawiedzały w tę noc ziemię, dały im spokój. Podobnie jak latarnie z dyni stawiane przed domami. Dziady i Noc Duchów (Halloween) są tradycjami podtrzymującymi wiarę w duchy. Zobacz też * Atak w Dolinie Godryka * Śmierć Lily I Jamesa Potterów * Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejów * Łazienka dziewczyn na pierwszym piętrze * Przyjęcie w 500-tną rocznicę śmierci sir Nicholasa * Gruba Dama * Dziedzic Slytherina * Turniej Trójmagiczny * Kościół św. Hieronima * Pojedynek w kościele św. Hieronima Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Pottermore Kategoria:Noc Duchów en:Hallowe'en es:Halloween fr:Halloween ru:Хэллоуин